The Making of the Teen Titans
by TheMystycRaven
Summary: All about the relationship between Raven and Beastboy, and of course the making of the titans. I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did though, this story is merely for entertainment. Please let me know what the next story should be about, this was my first and I kind of rushed, so sorry if it's not very good. I usually do Rated M.


The Making of the

Teen Titans

(I am not the creator of the Teen Titans or the characters, this story is merely for entertainment purposes. I wish I did though...)

As we are on our trip back to our home, the car suddenly starts to sputter and shake, and as it does we can see smoke coming from the hood of the car. "Ugh, stupid car!" Mike yelled in anger. As everyone got out of the car, all four of them were staring at the hood. "Great, no signal either…" Amanda states. Raven just stood by with her book, still reading as everyone bickers. "I guess we better check it out then." Gar said. Mike, Amanda, Raven, and Garfield were all about to graduate from college. Mike was known as the leader of the group. He's 5'7, white, 22 years old, and has jet black hair that's always gelled, and has blue eyes. He's wearing his long-sleeved white t-shirt, with his dark blue pants, and his black and white Adidas. He's also known as a jock, he's a football player, strong, average muscles, pretty smart, brave, sometimes self-centered, has good-leadership skills, an athlete, always wants to be the one that did something, bossy in both good and bad ways, and etc. Amanda is known as the 'girly girl' of the group. She's 5'6, kind of an orange skin tone, 20 years old, has long blonde hair, and has orang-ish eyes. She's wearing her pink short-sleeved shirt, with black leggings, and wearing pink sandals. She's sometimes arrogant, has an average IQ, very beautiful, easy to scare, athletic, she's a cheerleader, think she knows everything, bossy, caring, always has a need to look and be perfect, always on her phone, friendly, kind, always feels the need to help one, very curious, thoughtful, and etc. Garfield is the tough, but comical person of the group. He's also known as the jock, he has plenty of muscle, 5'7, 21 years old, he has a faux hawk with dark brown hair with green eyes. He's funny in a corny way, smart when he wants to be, loving, caring, a prankster, and he always tries to bring out the good in everything. He's wearing a black tank top with cargo shorts and black timberlines. Last but not least, there's Raven. She is 5'5, 20 years old, has long black and violet hair, her skin tone is rather pale. She's the brains of the group, but can also be the most terrifying. She's highly intelligent, quiet, mysterious, always reading a book, she can be nice if she chooses to be, she is kind of referred as the goth to some people, but shows a deep care for the people close to her. She is wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with ripped light blue pants and black boots. The group had always stuck together, but they all contained a power. However, they kept it a secret from each other. Mike slowly lifted the hood of the car. "Great, the engine is messed up. I knew we shouldn't have taken this piece of junk. If _someone_ would've listened to me, we could've taken that fast car I wanted." Everyone went silent, gulping as that comment was directed to Raven. "…" Raven slowly closed her book, looking up. "…" She chuckles scarily and tosses her book back inside the car, stepping up to him as she comes back. "Oh really? Well. Excuse me for thinking about everyone, when I told you, in front of everyone, that the car you had chosen, did not suit the trip. It did not contain enough space for our items, nor did it have space for four people! However, I expect no less from a jock. You put so much of your already tiny brain into your muscles than in your head." Mike, wide-eyed stood even closer to her, making a fist. "You want to say that again smart-ass? I don't think I heard goth girl the first time." Garfield pushed him back. "Now I'm not one to act all serious, but I know…That you are not threatening my girl. So I'd suggest you back off, apologize to my baby, and stop trying to pin the blame on someone else. Now." Mike sighed. "Look Bro, I'm sorry…Raven, I'm sorry. I'm just upset and I didn't mean to say any of that, I was just angry." "It's fine Mike. Right now, we just need to think about what we're going to do." Raven said. Garfield backed up and all was forgiven, but they were still stuck. Amanda moved around the car, holding her phone up as she sighed. "There's still no signal, so calling someone is out of the question." Mike turned to Raven. "Well, at least we have a straight-a student here. So tell us bookworm, what should we do?" "Hmm...well first, I think we should get back in the car, it's already dark out here, so we can't look around." Everyone agreed and got back in the car. Raven was in the back with Garfield, Mike and Amanda were in the front. Raven continued to speak. "Since it's dark, I suggest we sleep. Tomorrow we can decide what we are going to do." Everyone nodded. Mike leaned the seat back and went to sleep fast and Amanda was putting on her face mask like she normally does. However, Garfield didn't feel like sleeping to much as was too worried about Raven. Raven started to lay down, noticing that he didn't move. "What's wrong Gar? Do you want me to sleep elsewhere?" "No Rae…just…I don't want anything to happen to you…I think I'll just keep watch." Raven lifted, staring at him quietly. _"Why would he care so much for someone like me?"_ She thought. Silence soon filled the car as Amanda finally laid down. "Nothing is going to happen to me Gar." "How do you know that Raven?" Raven slowly turned his face to hers. I know nothing will happen to me because you're here. Look, the doors are locked, and I'll be right here beside you. I'm not going anywhere." He slowly leaned forward as they shared a kiss. "Now, lay down and get some sleep. If someone tries to take me, I'll scream." Garfield nudged Raven down and laid on top of her, pulling a blanket over them. "Not funny Rae…" "I'm sorry Love" She kissed him. "I'll leave the corny jokes to you" "Hey! Not cool! My jokes are not corny Rae!" "Mm-hm, if you say so." Soon Raven fell asleep, and Garfield lay there, too worried about Raven to fall asleep, however, sleep soon consumed him as he fell asleep, holding Raven tightly.

Morning soon came, and as usual, Raven was the first to wake up. She took the time to think about what they were going to do. They didn't exactly know where they were, as this was their first time on this road. _"We have a map somewhere…"_ She thought. _"If I could just get Gar off of me…"_ She shook him. "Gar, get off me…" No response. She shook him harder. "Gar…" Still no response. "GAR! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screamed. Everyone woke up with a start, Mike accidentally hitting the horn, causing more commotion. Amanda sat up quickly. "My face mask!" Gar lifted quickly as Raven sat up, hitting his head on the roof as everyone settled. "Owww… Raven! W…What was that for?!" Raven responded, "You wouldn't get off. Desperate times call for desperate measures." "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." Mike said grumpily, Amanda agreed and fixed her mask. "I need my beauty sleep!" She went back to sleep. "Rae…" Gar sat back down, rubbing his head. "Why didn't you just shake me? I would've gotten up!" Raven sighed, getting out of the car. "Hey! Wait for me!" Gar scrambled out after her. Raven started to look around. "I don't see any signs anywhere…" She dug into the trunk, pulling out a map. "I remember passing this…so we must be here." She pointed. "Somewhere…" She sighed. "Why does something always have to go wrong?" Garfield walked up to her, hugging her tightly. "We'll get through this Rae. You'll see…" He squeezed her reassuringly, rubbing over her back as he kissed her cheek. "I hope that's true Gar." She backed away, continuing to look around. "Well…I guess we just wait until they get up." Eventually everyone woke up, standing in front of the car, looking at Raven for the answer. "Well." She said. "I saw this house in the distance…it looks old and is quite big, but the lights were on last night and I saw smoke coming from the chimney. I suppose our best bet, will be to go and check it out to get some help. Right now, we should pack a bag full of supplies just in case…aft- "Garfield interrupted quickly. "Wait, what?! Have you learned nothing from horror movies!?" Everyone looked at him quizzically. "Every time a group of people go into some spooky looking house, they all get murdered!" Amanda rolled her eyes. "That is so, like, childish Garfield. That stuff, only, like, happens in movies." "He's right though…it just doesn't seem like our best option. Something could happen to us. We don't know who the house it belongs to…" Mike said. Raven finally spoke. "We have no other choice. Regardless of how everyone intakes this situation, we can't just sit here. Soon our snacks and drinks will run out. What will we do then?" Raven was right, everyone thought. They couldn't just sit here and hope that someone will find them. It would be up to them. "Alright" Mike said. "Let's pack that bag now." Everyone nodded and moved out. Later on the bag was packed. Raven stood in front of it. "Alright, let's just check the bag before we head out. We'll get rid of the unnecessary items." Raven rummaged through the bag and sighed. "Star, (That was Amanda's nickname, as she was the star of the cheerleading team) you don't need all this lotion and perfume and just all these beauty products, they have to stay. We need this bag for more important things." "What?! No! I need it to live!" "Mike held Amanda back as she desperately tried to get her stuff. "Mike, all this hair gel isn't necessary." "What?! I need it to look cool!" Garfield held the two back. "Easy guys, settle down…it's alright!" "Gar, these comic books have to stay here." Raven took them out along with Mike's gel and Amanda's beauty care. "Rae! What am I supposed to do when I'm bored!?" Everyone rushed to the car, but Raven's glare held them back. "I'm keeping things here too. Things I'd like to bring, but it's for the best." Raven the bag and quickly closed the trunk, locking the car and dropping the keys in her shirt. "So, move it." Everyone looked at each other. "Gar" Mike said. "Get the keys." Garfield slowly moved towards Raven. "Baby…heh…I need those keys…" He slowly reached his hand over, excited from being able to touch her, but nervous he was going to die in the process. Raven only gave a stare. "You know what, I think the comics should stay in the car…" Garfield backed up as Raven spoke. "Good, now let's go and stop wasting time." They moved through the trees, everyone following Raven as she led. It seemed to take forever, but they finally made it. "This is the house." Everyone took the time to look at it. The word 'house' was an understatement. The place looked as big as a mansion, but old. Wooden planks were covering the windows, as cobwebs wrapped around the entire house. Without another thought, Raven moved first, opening the door as she called out if anyone was there. No response, the whole group then went in and the door closed behind them tightly, locking itself. "I told you!" Gar shouted. Mike desperately tried to open the door. "This isn't funny!" Mike couldn't open it; it was like it was jammed. "What the Hell…" Amanda was busy panicking as Raven looked around. "No need to cry about it. Someone must live here…" "What are you doing in my house?" A voice called out. Everyone jumped, taking a step back. The voice was deep, but old. A man came down the stairs slowly, he looked like he was in his 30's, he was looked muscular, but he was only bones. He stood tall, he wore worn out overalls with a long and dirty, white long-sleeved shirt. "I mean ya no harm, sorry for the scare. It's just been a long time before someone came here. Hehe…" The man stood in front of them. Raven spoke first. "We didn't mean to just intrude on your property, but our car broke down, and we were looking for help." Garfield and Mike noticed the man only really stare at the girls, standing close and eyeing them all over. "Sure thing, I can help ya with your car. I noticed it, so I pulled it into my garage for ya. Y'all can just call me, Mister. Follow me…" They walked alongside him. Mike stood close to Amanda, and Gar to Raven. He led them to a bedroom up the stairs. "Here's a bedroom I made especially for…" He eyed the girls, licking his lips. "Guests. Heh. Now, you ladies can sleep in here. I'll show- "Gar interrupted, pulling Raven behind him as Mike did the same to Amanda. "No. She stays with me." Mike spoke up, "We all stick together." The man frowned, then grinned. "I understand, you can all sleep in here. I'll bring up some food later, so make yourselves comfortable. Ain't no telling how long you'll be here." The man slowly closed the door, leaving the group to themselves. Amanda spoke, "Like, what is with you two?" "I agree with Star, you two have been acting strange." "Raven…" Gar moved in front of her. "Star, I just don't like the way he looks at you two, especially you Raven." "I agree with Gar here, as he was speaking, he only looked at you two. When we said that we'd stick together, he made a face at us. Like he didn't want us together." "You guys are just, like, paranoid. That man is helping us. You guys act so suspicious." Amanda made herself comfortable as she sat on one of the beds. Mike sat near her, he had truly and deeply cared for her, but he never told anyone how he felt about her. Gar and Raven sat on the bed opposite of the two. "Gar, you're being overprotective." "Raven, it's- "The man knocked and slowly entered the room with a table full of food and drinks. "Here's some food for everyone. It's getting dark, so feel free to sleep after. I'll come back for the table." He eyed Raven, and kissed her hand. "Feel free to ask me for anything you may need." He stood and walked to the door. "That goes for everyone else too." He left, and Gar grabbed Raven's hand, dragging her to the bathroom in the room. "What is it Gar?" He angrily washed her hand, mumbling incoherently. Raven snatched her hand away. "Gar, what is your problem?" Gar closed the door, pushing her against the wall. "I don't like the way he stares at you, and I don't like how he spoke directly to you. I sure as Hell don't like the way he kissed your hand. Only I'm allowed to do that." "Gar, you're too overprotective. He didn't mean anything by it, he's just being nice." "I don't fucking care. I can be overprotective as much as I want. You're mine. You belong to me. I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me. No other man is allowed to touch you. That's a promise." He kissed her deeply, holding her close and tight as she kissed back. He aggressively pushed her against the wall, picking her up by her thighs. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ecstasy was in the air as the heated kiss escalated, Gar now pushing himself against her. He suddenly stopped, looking around. Raven stopped, confused. "What is it Gar?" "Shh." Gar looked around, sensing that they were being watched. He gently and slowly put her down. Smelling around. He had never told anyone his power, but he was a shapeshifter. Not any type of shapeshifter, but an animal one. As a little boy, he contracted a disease in Africa, since that day, he has been able to turn into any type of animal he desire's. With that type of power, he has the great characteristics as animals. Like having a superior sense of smell, amazing hearing, any senses, for him, were heightened beyond compare. He noticed something odd about the wall. Walking up to it, he noticed a black hole. When he touched it, his finger didn't go through it, his finger hit some type of barrier. He growled. "We were being watched. There's a camera in the wall." Raven walked up to it, tapping it. "It could just be a part of the wall…but it does look like a camera lense…" "He's fucking watching us. Now what if you were to take a shower? He'd be slobbering all over your body." "Jealous, hm?" Raven teased. Gar broke the camera, pulling her close. "Only I'm allowed to see you naked." They shared another deep kiss, Gar slowly moving his hand down over Raven's butt, squeezing and squishes it together as he moves his mouth down to her neck. "Gar, mm…no…you're going to mark me…" "That's the point." Because he was part animal, he needed to mark her to let others know she was taken. It was just the animal in him. The beast inside wanted to claim her, protect and love her. His voice was deep as husky as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. A knock came on the door. "Bro?" Mike called out. Raven groaned and was going to move but Garfield pulled her close, not stopping as he talked and sucked on her neck. "What? …I'm busy…" "Uhm…the guy is in the room asking for everyone to come out." Gar growled, and let go of Raven. Holding her hand and bringing her out. The man had watched them come out, frowning as he saw them hold hands. "I brought some towels and soap, some shower stuff for you kids." "Thanks." Raven replied, the man just smiled, eyeing her up and down. Garfield noticed it and growled deeply, bringing her close and kissing her lips. Pulling back to grin at him, the man only frowned and left. "Well, I'll shower first. Like, my clothes are ruined." Amanda went in, closing the door. The rest of the group pulled up some chairs to the table. Raven and Mike went to grab some food, but Garfield stopped them. "No…let me check first…" Garfield smelled all over the food, tossing some aside and leaving some be. "Gar, Bro, what the Hell are you doing?" Gar supposed it was time for him to come out. "I have special powers. I'm an animal shapeshifter. In a world full of superheroes and villains, this shouldn't be surprising. I contracted a disease from an infected animal, making me able to transform. My senses are heightened and I have some traits of animals." Garfield showed his ring. Whenever he was outside of his home, he never took it off. It concealed his identity. Amanda came out of the shower, dressed and overheard everything, sat down beside Mike. "Because of this, I know all of you have secrets too. Secrets that we kept from another. I'm showing you now." Garfield took off his ring. His body turned green, as did his hair. His ears turned pointy as his nails stretched and pointed. He slowly looked at Raven. "I'm sorry I held this back from you…I was afraid you wouldn't love me, because of the real me…" "Gar…I will love you regardless, and I love you even more now. You showed me the real you." She kissed his cheek. "So…" Mike spoke. "Can you really transform?" "Ooh! Do a puppy!" Amanda squealed. Garfield morphed and transformed into a little puppy. "Wow…he really can change…he isn't the only one with a secret." Mike spoke quietly as Garfield transformed back, putting is ring back on. "My name isn't really Mike. I just used it for cover. My real name is Dick Grayson. I am the son of Batman. I've been trained by him. That's who I really am." Amanda spoke, "I too, am not who I say I am. My name is Koriand'r, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. A planet not too far of Earth. I just speak the way I do because I had to fit on this planet. I have superpowers as well, and wear a ring, just like Garfield. I will only take it off in emergencies." "I'm glad that everyone came out." Mike said. "Yeah, now maybe we can become a superhero team after this." Gar joked. Everyone chuckled. There was just one thing…Raven. Everyone turned their eyes on her. "I have no secret to tell." "Rae…you're lying to me." "Gar, I have no secret." "Baby…" He sighed and made her a plate. "This food is okay to eat. The rest doesn't smell right to me." Everyone ate in silence, all wondering what Raven was hiding. They finished, and the man walked in instantly, as if he were watching them. "I take it the food was good." He silently cursed, they didn't eat the poisoned food. "Go ahead and take your showers. Have a good night." He laughed and took the table with him on his way out. "I guess I'll go get my shower…" Raven stood and grabbed the bag, heading in the bathroom. "I'm coming with you Rae!" Gar followed as the door closed. "Listen Gar, you don't need to watch me." "Oh come on Rae-Rae." "My name. Is Rae-van… Raven!" Gar turned so she could undress. "Rae-Rae." He mumbled smartly. Garfield sat quietly as she washed, a little while later, she came out. He looked and watched her quietly. She smelled liked lavender, she always had that smell, and it's one notable thing about her. He loved it. "Listen Gar, you're going to need to turn so I can get dressed. Seeing that you're not going to leave my side." He grumbled and turned as she got dressed. "I'm finished now." He turned to face her, standing. She was wearing a black tank top with shorts and sandals. He frowned. "What?" "I don't want you wearing that." Oh Gar, just get in the damn shower." She turned to leave, but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Please…stay…" She sighed and sat down, turning so he could undress. He soon got in the shower and washed, she sat silently. _"He's so tense…he must be worried…"_ He came out with a towel around his waist. She stared. He was so muscular. She continued to look over his body, and noted how he wrapped the towel around him. It looked like he was trying to hide something long and- She blushed hard, now understanding why his towel was hanging low. "Like what you see Mama?" He winked at her as she blushed harder, turning away. "T-Tch…" He put on a white V-neck with black jeans and his timberlands. "I'm finished Rae." She was going to once again tell him that her name was Raven, but she was too tired to care. It had been a long day for her. They slowly came out as Dick went in. "Gar." He pulled him to the side as Raven gave him the bag and made herself comfortable on the bed. "Watch over Starfire…I'll be quick." He went into the bathroom and Garfield sat down on the edge of the bed. A couple of minutes later, Dick came out. He had put on the same clothes, rushing to get back out to Star. He laid himself down beside her, holding her hand as she slept. Raven turned off the light and got under the covers, laying on her side. Gar put a chair under the doorknob and climbed in behind Raven as he held her close, spooning her. His arm was around her stomach, as his other arm was a support for her head. She snuggled into his warmth, soon falling asleep. He laid there silently. _"I can't sleep knowing that this guy has his eyes on Raven. She's mine…"_ He took the time to think about their relationship. She had just started to open up somewhat for the past month. She had just started letting him touch her, and just started to say she loved him back. He also thought about how they got together. It was two years ago, the last year of high school. He was going out with a girl named Terra. He was so happy with her, he thought he had found the love of his life. That is until his 18th birthday. It was just another day of high school, but it was special. It was the age he became an adult, and he had his dream girl. As he came into the hallway after class, he looked for her. He was so excited, that was until he saw Terra making out with someone else. It had turned out that she was cheating on him for months, his eyes teared up as he ran out of the school. There was only one person he could come crying to, Raven. She had a crush on him for so long, but only ended up being a close friend. She never thought she would have a chance. She was that smart, quiet goth girl suffering from something… She never told him why or what it was, and she still hasn't. Anyway, he ran to her house. She had decided to stay home at her house to study up on some things for college. He ran and ran, his vision fogging from his burning tears. He arrived and knocked on her door. She opened the door as he ran into her arms hugging her tightly, he slid down on his knees, hugging her legs tightly, sobbing hard. "Sh…she cheated…she was cheating on me… this whole time…how could she…I loved her…" Raven closed door, holding his hand and bringing him to the couch. She sat down as he laid on the couch, his head in her lap as he cried into her stomach, wetting her shirt. She gently rubbed his head. "You can let it out." He cried harder. "You shouldn't be treated like that." She lifted him, facing him. "You deserve better, someone who'll treat you right." She allowed him to stay, the next day, she went to school and he followed closely. As they came into the hallway, they saw Terra. Raven tossed her book bag aside, walking up to her. Garfield understood what was going on and he quickly ran to her. "Raven!" Without another thought, Raven had slammed Terra into the locker. A group had soon gathered around, Gar was in the crowd, watching wide-eyed. Raven had punched her repeatedly, blood spewing as she choked her. Terra, injured, was turning blue. Raven didn't stop. She kept choking her. She wasn't trying to just beat her up. She was trying to kill her. Garfield quickly pulled Raven away and she stood quietly, looking down at Terra. Raven was suspended, and Terra was hospitalized. He had stayed in school that day, wondering why Raven would do something like that. He knew they were good friends, and that she didn't like Terra…but she was trying to kill her. After school that day, he walked to Raven's house. She had given him the spare key, just in case he needed a place where he could get away. He entered, Raven was nowhere to be found. He sat on the couch. He started to cry again. It just wasn't right _…" Why would she cheat on me?... She was my everything..."_ Raven soon came home, she was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and black heels. Her hair was in a messy bun…two pencils were in it too and she had books. He remembered everything…she worked at a library…She saw him and set her books down. He stood, walking over to her. "W…Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill her?" "…She deserved it." "Why are you always here for me…why are you always protecting me?..." "I generally hated Terra and we were friends." She had no intent on telling her why she really did it. "The truth Raven!" She put her hand to his cheek. "It's because I love you." He stood wide-eyed. She slowly leaned forward and pecked his lips. He quickly kissed back holding her tightly, the rest of the day was filled with kissing and rubbing. Soon, they were in a relationship. _"I can't sleep…"_ Across the room, Star had woken up, she couldn't really sleep. That was when she noticed a hand holding hers. She turned. "D…Dick?" He opened his eyes as if on cue. "Why're you in my bed?" "I love you Star. I always have. I want to protect you." "I…Love you too. I've been waiting for you to say that for so long…" He held her tightly to him. Gar did the same to Raven. A while later, the man slowly crept in. Due to Gar's sensitive ears and senses, he woke up with a start. Laying still just to see what he was doing. He sensed that the man was standing near Dick and Star. He then slowly crept over to Raven and Gar. "Oh, my sweet dark beauty. I'll treat you good…" He chuckled, slowly lifting the covers to look at her. Gar silently growled, acting like he was asleep, he groaned and nudged Raven down, rolling on top of her and pulling up the covers. Raven held Gar close, snuggling into him. The man cursed and left. Gar kept growling. _"Eyeing my girl…he'll get what's coming to him…"_ He kissed her neck, holding her tightly. Morning soon came and Raven was the first to wake as usual. She noticed Garfield was laying on her. She gently rubbed his back, rolling him off and climbing out of bed. She left the room, just to go see about the car. A scream soon came, Gar jumped up quickly as did the others. It was Raven. "Raven!" Garfield took off his ring, throwing it to Dick as he transformed into a cheetah, running out as the other's followed. "Gar!" They ran out into the main room, but Raven's screams soon became distant and Gar couldn't track it. He went back into his green form. "Damnit!" He threw the table against the wall. Starfire took of her ring, transforming to her real form. Her skin turns orange as her hair grew long and a pinkish-red color and her eyes changed green. Her attire changed to a purple uniform. "I suppose I can't hide the real me. We need to find friend Raven. She could be in real trouble." Don't worry, we will find Raven. Don't worry." Dick spoke up, kissing her hand. Garfield only stood still. "I didn't protect her. I was supposed to protect her. Now she's gone." "Gar…" Dick put his hand on his shoulder, but Gar pulled away. "No! What if she really doesn't have powers? What if she can't defend herself?! Fuck!" Everyone remained silent. "We are going to find her. I won't rest until I find her." Dick nodded. "Let's go." He led as Gar and Star followed. "She must be in the basement. I lost her voice, but not her smell." Garfield changed into a dog, sniffing along and led the group down the steps. It had been hours of them searching, then they came to a door. "Anyone there?" The voice didn't belong to Raven; it was a man. Dick nodded to Gar and Star, letting them know to be ready. He slowly opened the door to see another man. He was tall, black, looked like he was in his early twenties. Just one thing was wrong, parts of his body were metal. "Hey." He spoke. "My name's Victor, but you can call me Vic. I saw a house in the distance, and decided to come here, thinking someone could tell me where I was. When I got in here, it turns out that this place belongs to a madman. He…" Gar transformed into his regular form. "He chained me up and tortured me…he cut off some parts of my body, so I had to replace them. I guess you could say I'm a cyborg. So…I take it you guys have powers too." Gar spoke up, "Yeah Bro, I'd like to hear more, but my Baby has been taken from me. Have you seen her?" "I did see him carrying a girl, it looked like she was bleeding from her head." "What did she look like?" Dick asked. "She was beautiful, kind of like a dark beauty. She had a deep and mature voice, I heard her screaming for someone named "Garfield". I take it that's you, green man. She had violet hair and violet eyes, she was pale too.' "It's her…where did he take her?!" "I don't know…but she has to be down here. It's where he takes his victims…" Gar quickly transformed back into a dog, catching the scent of her blood as he followed the trail, the group trying to catch up.

 **Raven's POV**

I woke up slowly. My head was throbbing, like someone hit me…I slowly opened my eyes as they try to adjust to the light. Now I see. I'm in some sort of room. I try to stand and realize that my ankles have been chained, and my wrists too, connected to a chain attached to the ceiling. "Argh…" There's blood on me, and I soon feel cuts on my body. I look down to see that my shirt has been removed and my pants were cut shorter, exposing my body. _"At least I still have my bra…"_ My emotions are going out of control, but I can't mediate right now. I have to relax… Suddenly the door opens, and the man steps through. "Hello there. I see you're up." I only stare quietly. He slowly walks over to me. "You're mine now. Hehe." He aggressively kisses me, and I bite his tongue hard in response, getting a taste of his blood. "Ah!" He jumps back. "Stupid Wench!" He smacks me hard. "You'll see things my way. Now." He picks up a knife, crouching in front of me. "You'll learn."

 **Back To The Group**

Gar heard a bloodcurdling scream. "Raven!" He turned into a cheetah, running at a quick speed. He stood in front of the door, transforming into his human form. He peered through the window. He saw Raven. She was chained up and bloodied, the Man was just kissing over her neck, his hands slowly moving down to her pants. Garfield quickly broke through, growling loudly. The rest of the group came quickly, but before they could get in, the door had closed, Unable to get through, the group could only watch from the window and hope for the best. Garfield ran towards the man, but he had prepared. The man quickly stood, pressing a button as a cage came flying down over Gar, trapping him. He tried morphing into every animal he could think of, but couldn't escape. "I found out your secret, so I quickly built a cage no animal could escape. Now. "He bent down towards Raven. "You'll watch her suffer." He cut her more, Raven passed out from blood loss. And threw the knife to the side, kissing over Raven and starting to pull her pants down. Gar felt it coming. The Beast. Growling loudly, he morphed into a huge beast. Huge fangs popping out as his eyes turned white. Angrily, he ripped the cage to pieces, jumping out at the man and biting him ferociously. Ripping him apart, only one word kept coming to his mind. "Kill." After the man quit moving, the beast clawed the chains apart. He slowly laid her done, running his paws over her wounds. Suddenly he let out a yelp. The man had shot the beast in the back. His vision became slightly hazy. He couldn't concentrate. Starfire, outside of the glass was screaming and crying, trying to break down the window but didn't prevail. Dick held her close, rubbing her head. "It's okay Star…" She only continued to cry. The man slowly stood, walking over to the beast, slowly pointing the gun to his head. "You'll wish you haven't have done that…" He cocked the gun. The lights started to flicker. They both looked to see Raven slowly rose. She grew into this dark shadow; all they could make out was the four red eyes. She had always put makeup over her chakra, but it was uncovered, growing bright. "Get. Away." She left out a horrific scream. Suddenly, black hands came from the ground, pulling the man down. "No…No!" He clawed the floor as he sunk into the ground, the light stopped flickering and Raven came back to her form, seated beside the beast as she slowly put her hands over his wound. Her hands grew a blue and white aura as she healed him. She suddenly collapsed on him. _"She did have powers…and she used it to heal me, when she needed it the most…"_ The beast slowly lifted, holding her tightly to his body. He held her close, opening and walking out of the room. The group tried to get close to Raven, but the beast growled, not allowing anyone close. "The exit is over there." Vic pointed. The group followed, the exit leading right to the garage. Vic got in the driver's seat. I know where we are, I can get us back. Dick and Star got in the backseat, he held her close, rubbing her head to try to calm her. The beast and Raven got in the very back, the Beast rubbing her and licking over her wounds. Dick climbed in back, the Beast growling. "I can fix her wounds…just let me…" The Beast stared, then moved back a little. Dick tended to her wounds, wrapping the deep ones in gauze. Unfortunately, one of the cuts were near her breasts, he slowly worked around it, but the beast growled loudly, roaring at him. Raven lifted quickly, her chakra growing bright red as she lifted Dick with her powers, awoken once again to the Beast's pain. The Beast knew Dick was only trying to help, he overreacted. He slowly sat next to Raven, allowing her to see that he was okay. She slowly let him down. "Sorry…I guess it's time I come clean about who I am…" She quickly told her story. She started to shake, passing out again as the Beast caught her. "She's using too much energy and power; she needs to rest…" Dick got back to his seat beside Star. The Beast slowly moved a piece of Raven's hair from her face, gently rubbing her chakra. He laid her down on a cover, laying beside her. Figuring she was safe, he was going to transform back, but she rolled closed, snuggling into his fur. He decided he'd stay a little longer, and pulled the cover over her exposed side. After a couple of hours of driving, everyone was awake but Raven. Dick spoke up, "I got in touch with Batman, because we have powers, I think we'd make a great team. They have a tower that they'd been saving for emergencies, but because of our powers, he gave it to us." Everyone was up for it, and he gave Vic the directions. "It'll just be a little longer then." About two hours later, they made it to the tower. Vic and Dick grabbed the bags, and the Beast grabbed Raven. They entered the building as the lights turned on. "Well, pick a room for yourself." The Beast, carrying Raven picked out his room and marked it, then walked down the end of the hallway to another room. He decided this would be Raven's room. He slowly put her on the bed as Starfire entered. "Hello friend Garfield. If Raven is up for it, I will wash her and get her some clothing for the bed. Is that okay?..." The Beast nodded, Raven, being awake for some time lifted. "That's fine Starfire…" She slowly held onto her as she took her to the bathroom. Some time passed as she walked Raven back in, laying her on the bed. "She's washed, and smelling delightful. She has a lot of bruising and scars though…" She left the two. The Beast transformed back, Gar, taking a quick shower came in with his boxers and shorts on. He pulled the cover over Raven and was about to leave, but she grabbed his hand. "Stay…please…" Garfield simply couldn't refuse as he climbed into the bed, lying beside her. She turned on her side as he spooned her. Rubbing over her wounds. "Raven…what did he do to you? I have to know…" She remained silent for a moment. Then spoke, "He tortured me. Cutting me with knives…chaining me up, licking over me, staring over me, rubbing against me…that sort of things." "D…Did he…" "He was going to rape me, but he said he wanted to wait for you so you could see. You stopped him of course." He growled, turning her to face him. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to go through that…" It's fine Gar." "No…I was supposed to protect you…" "You did, that's why I am still alive today." He hugged her, kissing her chakra. "I love you Raven…" "I love you too Gar…" He kissed her lips. "Rest Rae…tomorrow you should be feeling better." They both fell asleep quickly, and morning came quickly. The alarm of the tower went off, and Dick's voice came on. "Everyone, please come to the main room. "Eventually everyone made it. "We all have powers, so I want to invite you to join my team of hero's. So far, Vic has joined me. I will go by; Robin, he will go by Cyborg." "I too will join my friends. I will remain as Starfire." "I guess you need a hunk like me, so I'll join. I'll be...Beastboy. Yeah." Raven spoke up, "I don't think you want a demon on your team." "You've proven yourself to be good Raven.' Dick said. Raven sighed. "Fine. I'll join. Just call me Raven." "Great! Now for a team name…" "Is this really necessary Robin?" Raven said irritably. "Of course Rae- Rae. Every team has a cool name. Like Titans!" Raven was just about to tell Gar her name was Raven when Dick spoke. "The Teen Titans." Everyone, after making a big deal agreed. "Let's get some costumes!" Gar ran to his room, Raven teleported to hers. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were already in uniform. They both came back, gar wearing a purple and black uniform as Raven wore a black leotard with a purple cloak. "Raven! What are you wearing?! You're showing too much leg!" "Gar, this is what I wore in Azarath." "Humph!" "Well, I guess we train!" Robin said excitedly, everyone groaned. After months of becoming a superhero team, the Titans came back from a mission against the H.I.V.E. Tension had grown between Raven and Beastboy. They argued a lot, and had a huge argument after seeing Terra at the battle. Gar had been stunned by the fact, and even tried to run after her. They came back, Raven walking to her room irritably. Gar followed behind, after a while of dating, Gar had moved into her room. The rest of the group had just decided to go for a walk due to the constant arguing. "Raven! Will you stop walking away and fucking talk to me?!" No! Go talk to Terra!" She entered the room, sitting on the bed as he stood in front of her. "It wasn't like that! I was just surprised. I just also wanted to see why she had cheated after years of thinking!" "Oh! So you can go back to her and have your heart broken?! Well knock yourself out." "It wasn't like that! For fucks sake Raven, I'm in love with you! She was just a crush!" "Whatever Gar, I'm not going to keep talking to you about it." She got up, pushing him aside and grabbing a towel, teleporting to the bathroom. Gar sighed and sat on the bed, after a while he went to the bathroom she was showering in. He forgot she was in there and thought _he_ had turned the water on, he stepped inside. They were both facing the opposite direction. They both turned to get some soap and touched each other's hands. "Gar!" "Raven!" They blushed hard, both covering themselves. They both looked over each other. _"He's so sexy…look at all that muscle…" Lust thought. "W…well that's true…" Raven thought. "Her body is making me hard…I'm having a hard enough time covering myself up!"_ She came back to reality. "G…Gar…" She had never stuttered so much. "W…what're you doing in here?..." He felt the Beast inside. _"Take her…make her ours…we swore to protect her, she's our mate…take her…"_ He slowly moved forward, moving her hands to fully stare at her body. She still had those damn scars, her breasts were big and perky, he looked down. She had no hair down there. Her body was so soft; her body was practically turning him crazy. She blushed, her eyes trailing down. He was covered in nothing but muscle. He had a six-pack…her eyes trailed lower. He was so long and thick, he was hard obviously and had black pubes. He pulled her close, pushing himself against her as she did him. He lifted her chin. "I'm sorry Baby…I didn't mean anything by what I did. I only want you…" He kissed her deeply, rubbing over her hips. She kissed back, her hands wrapped around his neck as she rubbed the back of his head. He started to rub himself against her. He was so hard…he was throbbing. He needed to take her…he wanted to take her…Suddenly the other Titans returned, calling out for them to come quickly. Raven stepped out as Gar did, quickly putting on his uniform. "I guess I should go…" She blushed teleporting to the main room. Gar dressed quickly and came out. In the main room, stood Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Terra…" What is she doing here Robin?" Raven spoke. "Well, turns out she's a hero. She was just infiltrating the H.I.V.E." "Terra…Whh're you here?" Gar asked. "Well, I wanted to talk to you…about what happened…" "You being anything someone tells you, don't you Robin? She is up to no good. Mark my words." "You have a problem Raven?" Raven stepped up to her, grinning evilly. "You're just asking to be hospitalized again, aren't you?" Gar pulled her back, "Raven. No. Relax…" Hours passed, and there was nothing but tension in the tower. Terra pulled Beastboy to the side. "I want to talk to you." "Okay…" They quickly went into his old room. "Garfield." She closed the door, locking it. "Raven lied about me. I never cheated…she lied to you so she could have you." She stepped close. "I saw you kissing another boy in school that day, and Raven would never lie to me. She's not like that." "I want to be your girlfriend again. She pulled him close, kissing him deeply. _"She's lying to you Gar, our heart is with Raven, not her. She only means us harm. I want Raven. You want Raven."_ Meanwhile, Raven was looking for Gar. No one else knew where they were, and she walked past his old room. Stopping when she heard commotion. She phased through the door to see Terra kissing him. She knew that he was trying to push her off without hurting her, but she still felt her. Gar noticed and pushed her. "Raven! Baby!..." Raven teleported to her room, sitting on the bed. She wasn't sad, but angry. She tried to calm down taking deep breathes. "Terra, what I felt for you is gone. We're done. I love her, so just get out." He left, letting the others know Terra was bad news. He stepped into the room. "Rae…" "Go away!" "Baby…just talk to me!" Raven stood, using her powers to lock the door as she removed her cloak. "You mind telling me why the Hell she had her lips on yours?" "She was trying to get me back!" "I didn't see you fight back!" He growled, pushing her against the wall. "You listen here. I love you, but I won't keep putting up with this shit. I love you, not her. What her and I had, was nothing compared with what I have with you. I want you." Raven remained silent. Gar, rubbed over her, picking her up and bringing her to the bed, as she kissed him deeply. He laid her down, unzipping her leotard, leaving her in her black bra and panties. He kisses back, already growing hard, making him uncomfortable in uniform. She lifted, removing his uniform and freeing his hard and long cock. It popped out, sticking straight up. "Excited Gar?" He kissed her, moving down to her neck, she put her hand on his tip. "Sticky already Love?" "Only for you Rae…" She gently rubbed it and she moved further, rubbing him off. He groaned in response. He came over her hand, and she only used it as a lubricant for him. "Raven…I need to have you…Now." He pushes her down, kissing her neck deeply as he removed her panties, slowly pushing in, soon reaching a barrier. They were both virgins until this point, but he needed to claim her. He pushed in all the way, Raven letting out a cry. He hated to hear her in pain, it broke his heart. He kissed her, trying to help ease the pain. After a while she loosened up, and pushed against him to let him know she was ready. He pulled back, ramming back in. "You feel so good Rae…" He undid her breasts as they bounced out. He kissed her nipples, rubbing her breasts in one hand. "Oh...Beast Boy…" He sucked on one of her nipples, roughly rubbing and squishing the other. "Beast boy!" She squeezed him tightly as he did the same to the other. He scooted up, looking down in Raven's lust-filled eyes. He started to push in and out quicker and harder, grunting with each thrust as Raven moaned. "Mmng…you need to keep it down Rae...mmng.." Raven didn't care too much, hoping that Terra was still there to hear. He hit a spot inside of her that felt so good, her sweet spot, her g-spot. She moaned loudly, "M..My spot! Gar, I'm going to cum!" She came hard, and he felt her walls squeeze him. A liquid gushing all over him, it only caused him to cum, shooting his sticky seed into her. Gar laid on top of her, rubbing over her hip as she rubbed his head and back. It'll only get better Rae. I made this one quick because it was our first, but be ready for next time. I won't be gentle." She lightly chuckled, "I'm counting on it Gar." He pulled up the covers and held her close, pushing his face into her neck as they fell into a deep sleep.

Sorry the sex scene wasn't too good. I had to rush on thus story. Please let me know what to make my next stories about. Thanks.


End file.
